Look Beyond My Shadow
by EeveeAsPie
Summary: Katsumi was minding her business, until she's interrupted by someone she wish she could give another chance...
1. Chapter 1

I walked around the dark isles for Junes. "I guess it's time to lock up." I spoke as I f someone were with me. As I walked past the TV isle, someone grabbed me from behind and put a chloroform cloth over my mouth. Once I was unconscious, I was thrown into the TV. A few moments later I regained consciousness. "Huh?" I looked at my surroundings. "It looks like an apartment..." I rubbed my head. "That's because it is." I turned around at the sound of the familiar voice. "Y-Yu?" "More like his shadow..." I knew he was right...

Everything about him was the same as Yu; except his eyes. Every shadow that I had encountered had those same eyes; those glowing yellow eyes. "So how's life, my love?" I blushed at the sound of those words coming out of his lips. The way they rolled off of his tongue so natural, so hypnotic. It was as if I was entranced by just listening to him talk. I shook myself back to reality. "I-It's ok I guess..." I looked around the cozy little apartment. "I have to ask you something..." I turned my focus back to him. "You may ask me anything, princess." He calmy replied back. My cheeks turned peach. "U-Uh... How'd I get here?" I looked at him as if he were telling a sad story.

"Someone threw you into the TV." Yu quietly replied. "I was walking around when I saw you lying on the ground, unconscious. So I thought I would take you to my place until you woke up." He stared back at me entranced at how cute and innocent I looked. My expression was as if I had lost a puppy and was asking around for it. "O-Oh ok... Well, I have to go." I stood up. "N-No, you can't leave!" I jumped at the sound of his yelling. "W-What do you mean?" I held my arm behind my back. Yu looked straight into my eyes. "Y-You're the only thing that keeps me sane here. The damn shadows here drive me nuts! But at the end of the day, I look forward to seeing you through the TV. Even when you sit on your couch and study. I just love the way your eyes light up when you make the oragami figures." I blushed at all he said. "So please, please don't leave." I looked down. "I-I'm sorry... I have to go..." I walked towards the door. As I reached for the handle the lights went out. "You rejected me?! How could you?! You've left me no choice but to force you to stay..." I turned around. There, in front of me stood a red-eyed version of Izanagi. I quivered in fear at the sight of him. "S-Shadow Yu?" My voice wavered as I spoke. "You've brought this upon yourself, my love..." As Shadow Yu reached down to grab me, I burst through the door crying and running.


	2. Chapter 2

"Help! Someone help me please! " I ran straight for the stack of TVs in the middle of the TV world. " You can't run from me princess! " Shadow Yu wasn't far behind me, still in the form of a red-eyed Izanagi. Just as Shadow Yu was about to grab me again, I made it through one of the TVs and landed on the floor in the real world. I scooted myself back from the TV. Slowly Shadow Yu's Izanagi hand reached out, grabbed me, and pulled me back into the TV.

Before I knew it I was back in Shadow Yu's apartment. Shadow Yu was back in his "Yu" form and sitting on top of my back. Lucky for me, he was on me but, I was on his bed. "I told you princess," Shadow Yu smirked to himself. "You left me no choice..." he chuckled. I lie there hoping for someone, no wait, anyone to save me. Shadow Yu began to laugh evily aloud. "That's not very polite to sit in top of the queen." A familiar voice replied as if Shadow Yu's laughing was a statement all on its own. I looked up and around to find out where the voice came from. All of a sudden, a black tail wrapped itself around my torso, pulled me from underneath Shadow Yu, and up towards the familiar voice. The tail pulled me up to what seemed to be the figure of a person. "U-Unknown!" I hugged his neck. Unknown looked exactly like Teddie; but he had violet glowing eyes, a black tail, and a deep voice. We weren't originally this close, he was Teddie's alter ego that had been made as a result of Teddie's desire to be the perfect man for me. The investigation team and I found a way to separate him from Teddie's body and he soon gained a physical form from the power of the black boold beast, becoming the moster himself. I used to shun him because he used to try and harm innocent people, but I grew to accept him, once he changed his ways, and eventually love him. Unknown smiled. "'Ello, love." he greeted me. I rubbed my cheek against his. Unknown gave a piercing look to Shadow Yu and, using his tail, sat me up on the ledge of a high window on the wall. "You've got some explaining to do..." Unknown began.

Shadow Yu dismissed Unknown's statement as if he was being spoken to by someone in preschool. Unknown squinted his eyes and brought himself closer to Shadow Yu. "Don't play me for a child or I'll REALLY show you child's play..." Unknown snarled. Shadow Yu was set ablaze with laughter. "We all know that I'm the strongest. You wouldn't be able to lay a-" Shadow Yu was cut off by an abrupt punch to the face from Unknown. Shadow Yu fell back and landed right on his backside. "Why you little-" Shadow Yu threw a punch at Unknown but Unknown dodged it almost instantly. Unknown chuckled. "You call that strong? Weak doesn't even begin to describe how incapable you are." Unknown kneed Shadow Yu right in the gut. He gagged and coughed up blood. I cringed at the sight of blood spurting out onto the floor...


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow Yu stood up and squinted his eyes at Unknown. "You...You bastard!" he uttered out, wiping his mouth of blood. "I'm gonna make you pay..." Shadow Yu turned into his Izanagi mode. Unknown just smiled. "Look at the little toddler throwing his fit..." Unknown spit the words like poison to Snow White's apple. Shadow Yu's eyes let out a sharp gleam that I could have sworn had stopped my heart for a second. Shadow Yu launched himself at Unknown, blazing with rage. It was all so fast. A punch thrown here, a bolt of lightning there, I couldn't keep up with it all. Some how, Unknown dodged and blocked every attack. A punch thrown at his face. BLOCKED. A lightning bolt flashed at him. DODGED. He was so quick. It was... INHUMAN... And it was scary... A headache came on as my eyes raced around, trying to keep up with the on-going battle in front of me. To my surprise, Unknown appeared in front of me and whisked me away just as one of Shadow Yu's lightning bolts destroyed the spot that I was in a second ago. "You could have KILLED her..." Unknown hissed, the words stinging like a bite from a king cobra. " But I didn't, did I?" Shadow Yu replied smugly, pleased that he finally upset Unknown. Unknown placed me down on the bed and pivoted around to face Shadow Yu. Yu looked down at Unknown amused at his anger. "What's wrong mutt? I guess you're all bark and no bite." Shadow Yu taunted Unknown. Unknown shot himself at Shadow Yu, turning into a black beast the size of Shadow Yu.

I watched as the feuding duo thrashed about, destroying everything in their path. "This is madness." I told myself, terrified of what was unraveling before me. Unknown gripped Shadow Yu in his knife-toothed jaw. Shadow Yu yelled in pain making me cringe. I didn't want to see any of this. I didn't want to see anyone get hurt. Shadow Yu was hardly able to stand. Unknown began to charge an attack that I swore could destroy the world if Unknown wanted it to. Shadow Yu charged one of his signature lightning bolts. "This isn't good..." As the two attacks were launched at each other, I jumped into a near by armoire, just barely making it inside. The two attacks collided causing an explosion that destroyed the whole apartment. Luckily, I cast a spell protecting me and the armoire from the fatal blast. I tumbled out to see destruction all around me; The apartment, now crumbled bricks and stone. The wreckage sending my heartbeat sky-loft. " Unknown!" I cried out. " Shadow Yu!" my eyes began to water...

I saw a figure as the smoke cleared. I recognized the blonde hair swept to the side. "Unknown!" I began to cry as I ran towards the standing figure. As I drew near, Unknown looked up from a statical figure sprawled across the ground. I gasped at the sight. "S-Shadow Yu... Shadow Yu!" I dropped at his side. Unknown pivoted around. "I'll be taking my leave." he began. "See you later, cupcake." He blew a kiss at me and with that he was gone. I returned my gaze to Shadow Yu, who was now trying to sit up. "Kat, sweetheart, I'm sorry..." He met my gaze, eyes softening , realizing how much he worried me. Tears streamed down my face, getting worse with each moment. Those words stung me. Sweetheart... I replayed those words again and again in my mind.

Yu snapped causing a stack of televisions to fall in front of me. I stood up to leave. "Take this before you go..." Shadow Yu handed me a small box as I said goodbye and stepped through one of the stacked TVs, bringing me back to my world. The next day, I walked with the rest of the investigation team, talking to them about the ski trip they just came back from. Teddie paused, looking at my neck. " Kat, where'd you get that?" he began. "It looks like a-" I cut him off. "It's nothing..." I said as I tucked my shadow mask necklace into my sweater.~

~The End~


End file.
